Deities
Deities are a sub-species of Gods born far later. Though normally stronger than most ordinary races Deities are rather fragile and weak compared to God's and can suffer from numerous issues Gods needn't worry about such as age. Further their powers are far weaker with the later the birth the weaker the power, though this is not absolute. Description Deities can come in various shapes and sizes as well as varying types. The most common form is the humanoid meat flesh but many types exist in nature. Most Deities have some sort of inherent power or ability. Deities like Gods are born with power, knowledge, and abilities though these are normally not balanced. Such as if a Deity is born with knowledge than they likely wont have much power or abilities. Deities unlike Gods are not asexual, in fact they are sexless. Unable to reproduce under every account. Origin Deities were born spontaneously in the late universes, birthed commonly on planets with life while no one is watching. Different origins and locations can vary from person to person, some time reflecting the environments or situations of the world. Deities usually have a basic appearance similar to the species of the planet they form on, and if the planet does not have any life it takes the form of the most common species (humans). Special Types Embodiment Type: Embodiment Types are one of the absolute rarest. Most Embodiment types were the first born of the Deities, still long after humanity walked the earth however, and though incredibly rare some come into existence, they are absolutely unique and are some of the strongest. Embodiment types take the form of an extremely loose concept, such as order, chaos, or death. Every member carries a unique dual type soul exclusive to these members, the Embodiment type which overts a type of influence over their domain, and an Immortal Type, which means they are ageless, their soul regenerates, as well as unknown abilities. Further due to their nature they are incredibly hard to permanently kill, even more so than other immortal types, though it is not impossible. If their physical body is destroyed fully their domain, usually the area they were born, will slowly gather energy until they can be fully recreated, even if this domain is fully destroyed or they do not have one they may spontaneously come back into being with a new domain, differences may occur when recreated but memory is mostly preserved. Though the means to permanently be killed varies among members there are a few key methods that are universal. First method is by using a spear, which overwrites any immortality (and in the case of Embodiment types usually results in instant death) and destroys their domain. The second known method is for someone who can absorb or destroy a Deity's abilities can also nullify it fully, instead taking their place in a loose regard. The new host does not gain the Embodiment type and generally will not gain access to their domain (but the domains persist), further they do not gain the near immortality and can die by normal means, but gain access to their abilities for the most part. Types Mammal - The most common type, as such is a mammal with hair and fleshy flesh. Reptilian- Lizard Like Semi-rare Plant - Very rare Mechanical - Extremely RareCategory:Deity Category:Races Category:Mystical